


Jia's seduction

by run_jhope_run



Category: Miss A
Genre: F/F, Sorry Not Sorry, this just ended up as a description of jia's boobs, what is even going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/run_jhope_run/pseuds/run_jhope_run
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jia seduces Fei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jia's seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Literally every fic I write now is Jia/Fei and all of them are really kinda sexy.
> 
> Okay so I didn't know whether to rate this M or T...please give me advice :3

Jia was trying to kill her, Fei decided. The low-cut shirts, the ripped jeans, the vest tops showing her bright pink or blue bra straps and the lace at the top of the bras, and now this.

It had all started with Min, drunk as a duck, announcing that she shipped the two Chinese members. Jia had grinned, probably the most sober of the four, leant forwards and kissed Fei.

It wasn’t that Fei wasn’t partial to a bit of Jia’s stomach. Or a lot. She actually loved it. It was smooth, and white, with a hidden pierced bellybutton.

But this time it was obvious that Jia wasn’t wearing a bra.

Under the insubstantial crop top Jia had donned today Fei could see the soft curve of the underside of her breasts.

Fei couldn’t help but let out a little giggle. She was giddy. Her heart was beating far too fast.

Jia’s breasts were a perfect B, beautifully rounded, and a bit more tanned than her pale face, which led Fei to dirty thoughts of naked sunbathing or maybe Jia touching herself up as she spread dripping tanning lotion over her chest evenly.

It was at that point in Fei’s train of thought that Jia sat next to her with a drawn-out sigh. “Period pains…” she moaned. She put her head on Fei’s shoulder. “Do my boobs feel hard?” she asked.

“I don’t want to feel your boobs,” Fei snapped.

“Aww, is FeiFei PMS-ing too?”

They glared at each other for a few moments. Then, slowly, Jia lay backwards, rubbing her leg against Fei’s thigh as she lifted it to on Fei’s lap. “Kiss me,” she whispered.

Fei blushed. “Wha—“

“Are you really that stupid?” Jia demanded. “I’m hitting on you.”

“But…Suji could walk in at any moment.”

Jia wrinkled her nose up and got to her feet. “I suppose.”

“Maybe a quick kiss?” Fei asked hesitantly.

Jia put her hand on Fei’s cheek. “Okay,” she whispered, the warm air brushing Fei’s forehead. They leaned in towards each other.

It really wasn’t a quick kiss.

After squeals from Min, and Suji’s imitation of being sick, Jia turned to Fei.

“Again again?” she giggled. Fei rolled her eyes, still red in the face, and pulled Jia into their bedroom for maybe one more. Or ten.


End file.
